


Time Theif

by immer_mit_dir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Multi, Reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immer_mit_dir/pseuds/immer_mit_dir
Summary: A reaper and a man who can't die.





	Time Theif

"Another one in the books." A lean but lanky man of average height exclaimed as he crossed off a name in the book he was holding. It was dark and thick, there were wrinkles and bumps towards the edges, the worn in leather binding of the book gave in when the man adjusted his grip. He turned to his right side while flicking his floppy ink-colored locks out of his eyes. It was split in the middle and splayed itself anywhere it wished but the lengthy strands never drooped past his ears.

"Seems like I am winning, D. You'll need to double your list before you could come close to being first." A small grin grew across the mans face, his cheeks puffing slightly and deep smile lines forming. The other, slightly taller man beside him flicked his finger at the others pointy nose before closing his book as well. The taller mans book was very much the opposite of the aforementioned one. The worn spine, scratches and bumps were replaced with a smooth matte leather than held sturdy in its binding and held up to any torment. It was also oddly much thinner.

"Reaping souls is never a game for me Chittaphon." The taller one replied with emphasis on the mans name before retracting his gaze from Tens strong black eyes. Everything about his appearance was dark and mysterious but D knew the truth that he was a child that liked to play. He wondered why the younger paid so much attention to appearing striking and scary but never felt the need to ask him. The two of them walked together out of the large apartment building they had been in for no longer than 10 minutes. It sat in the heart of Seoul and was the backdrop for each passerby on the nearby crosswalk busy with life and speed. 

D enjoyed these days when the wind was a gentle sway and the warmth swept along his body softly. All around the pair of men stood trees at the height of their bloom and the clouds were fluffier by the second against the strong blue sky. 

"Should we get something to eat?" Ten perked at the request from D and his smile exponentially increased in size.

"Are you sure you're a reaper and not a prophet?" A laugh engulfed the two of them and they started to look for a street food vendor nearby, though it proved hard to see clearly in the expanse of people rushing around. They both knew this would happen, reaping during lunch time always felt like a hassle with little gain. "Over there!" Ten pointed towards a small red tent a bit away from the two of them. The reached an intersection and crossed the street, jaywalking at one point, in order to make it to the desired destination. D gulped at the sight of the unhealthy street food while Ten licked his lips.

"They've got rice cakes and chicken skewers.." The thought escaped D through his lips as his eyes stayed pinned to the food before the two of them. In less than a second the pair moved even closer to the booth, they ended up right at the front where the food was being made.

"I miss eating." Ten sighed as he moved his nose closer to the fried foods to intake the greasy smell. 

D turned towards him with his eyebrow raised, "You remember your past life?" Ten shook his head and his dark locks followed suit from the movement. The mention of living removed the two of them from their ritual of smelling human food to fill their soulless stomachs and onto a more existentialist topic, "No one remembers." Ten straightened his black suit in order to recover the lost demeanor of coldness. It was true, none of the reapers were allowed to remember their past. All they were allowed to know was that their sins must have been grave if they had become reapers. 

Tilting his head a bit out of habit D thought a bit over what Ten had said and had not said," But Chittaphon, I heard that the Opals do and that the oracle holds onto the memories of every reaper."

A dry laugh escaped the freshly cold mans lips as his eyes made their way back to D's quizzical expression,"You still believe those lies? And when will you start calling me by my Reaping name? It's not like I call yours, well I'd have to know it first-but you know what I mean. Our past names have no meaning now." Taken aback a bit by Tens serious voice, D collected his futile maturity and realized how much of a flounder he was being. 

"I know I know. I guess I've spent too much time with Jung-Zues." D linked his arm with Ten,"C'mon Ten, let's head back. I'm sure Si Cheng is having a fit right now because we're late." D noticed a smile pop up when he used Tens chosen name from his reaping induction from over a millennia ago. He never really figured out why he chose such a name, perhaps he liked the sound of it? 

"You think? He's probably spazzing in the great room, but I'm sure Naka will calm him." As the two made their way away from the street vendors booth and towards a open clearing near the river it became noticeably colder, the sun had also slowly decreased in shine. While holding a hand over his eyes to protect them, D saw the clouds had hidden the sun from view and the beautiful blue sky became a darker shade with hints of grey.

"It looks like it might rain..." D said mindlessly as he zoned out of listening to Tens one of many rants for a moment. He felt a pain in the back of head and realized Ten was tugging at his hair.

"Ya, D. When did you start hanging out with Zues?" Ten looked sincerely curious but D didn't answer him, instead he focused on the strange raven sitting in a tree ahead of them. The bird was stark in contrast against the bright cherry blossoms around its body. It sat still but D could feel its eyes following his as he walked with Ten towards their portal to The Place. He wondered why the bird was acting so strange, no one, not even a bird, should be able to see reapers unless their name is written into their books. Not liking this feeling D tried to shake it from himself and focus on something else, more specifically an answer for Tens curiosity," We had to go out on a trade a few weeks ago so ever since we've been talking."

"Really?" Ten gave a look of surprise,"He was weird right?"

"Not at all." D shook his head," He is really good at singing you know."

"Interesting..."


End file.
